


Silenced

by AshNicole_xx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Choking, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mermaid!Reader, Mute Reader, Oral Sex, Rape, Sea Witch - Freeform, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, loss of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNicole_xx/pseuds/AshNicole_xx
Summary: All you wanted was a change of scenery. You had spent your entire life under the sea. You wanted an adventure; somewhere you had never been, but it had been impossible. What you didn’t  expect, was to end up bloody and used on the floor of a boat.





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> The art I found and got my inspiration from for the sea witch. Of all ones I found, I thought she was most beautiful…. Because who says witches have to be ugly?  
> https://dxoxr.deviantart.com/art/Cecaelia-Sea-Witch-166963607
> 
> THIS IS A RAPE/NON-CON STORY. NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS HAPPY. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH READING RAPE, PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. I DO NOT WANT TO TRIGGER ANYTHING FOR ANYONE. I WILL 1000% UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON’T WANT TO READ THIS.
> 
> You may also get a bit of a “The Little Mermaid” vibe from this. I could have easily done something else in exchange for legs, BUT I just liked the idea of the reader not being able to scream, as one would usually do in her situation.  
> Let me know what you think, and please be kind. Enjoy. :)

You had spent the entirety of your life in the water. Going any and everywhere your tail would take you, navigating through the different oceans and seas. But after 20 years of interacting with others of your kind, and the sea life, you needed more. You needed a change of scenery. You wanted to see more than what the oceans had to offer. You wanted to see dry land up close and personal, not just from afar. But it was impossible. Or at least that’s what your strict parents had led you to believe.

You were talking to your best friend, Natasha, about your dreams of seeing dry land one day. “You know, it's not impossible, right? I’ve heard of merpeople doing it before. You just have give something up in return for a pair of legs.. but (Y/N) I don’t think it's such a great idea. Your parents would flip if they found out.” She told you.

“Yeah, and that’s why I’m not going to tell them. And neither are you. What they don’t know wont hurt them. How many times have I been gone for days while exploring the water? Besides, I’m 20 now. I can do whatever the hell I want. They’re too over protective. I know how to take care of myself. I only want one day. Now tell me how I do it.”

“Okay. Now, hear me out,” Nat started, “You have to see a witch. But there’s only one witch known to give merpeople legs. You have to go to Cecaelia..” she trailed off after mentioning her name. Cecaelia, although a beautiful creature, was the most infamous witch in all the oceans & seas. You had to be careful around her, or you would end up on the wrong side of her wrath, and nobody wanted that, it was never good.

“And you’re sure there’s no light witches that will do it?” you ask. She shakes her head, “They all think it's against the laws of nature. They won't even think about it. Cecaelia is the only one.” You nod. “Let's go, then.” You say as you grab Natasha’s hand.

You and Natasha swam for a couple hours to find the cave in which Cecaelia lived in. It had an eerie vibe that you couldn’t shake. You knew you should have known better, to listen to your gut and forget about it. What if something went wrong. You could appreciate the dry lands from afar, right? You shook your head at that thought. ‘No.’ you said to yourself. ‘I have to do this. For myself.’

You swam forward, and called out. “Cecaelia! I’m here for a trade! I hear that you can help me.”  
A bright purple flash of light came from the inside of the cave, and a loud melodic voice rang out from the depths, “Come in, dear. I’m always here to help those in need.” As you and Natasha swam forward, Cecaelia came into view. Everything about her, despite being a dark sea witch, was beautiful. Her long flowing black hair, her eyes, though black as night were sparkling bright in the purple light. She had a slim face. Her voice was soft. Even her black tentacles were a thing of beauty. ‘Such a pity she wasn’t a mermaid’ You thought to yourself ‘She would be the most beautiful one around.’

“What is it that I can do for you, my dear?” Cecaelia asked, as she looked you up and down.  
“Uhm. Well. I..” you stammered. More nervous than you thought you would be. “I was hoping you could help me. I want a pair of legs. Just for a day. I’ll give you anything you want in return.”

“Of course. The little mermaid wants legs. And legs you shall get. Now, as for what I want. I get your voice, or one of your senses. Your choice of which you don’t want. And when you get your tail back, you get that back, since your legs won't be permanent, I suppose the loss of one of your senses won't be either. And in the meantime, I’ll figure out what I want as a permanent trade. Sound fair to you?” You nod. “So, what will it be, little one?”

You think it over. You want to feel everything. Hear everything. See, smell and taste everything” that was the point of wanting to leave the water. To experience everything. “My voice” you all but whisper. “I'll give you my voice.” Cecaelia smiled. “Excellent. Now, I just need a small drop of your blood, to seal the contract. As soon as you reach land, your tail will turn into a pair of legs. You have 24 hours before your legs turn back. Whether you’re in the water, or on land. I advise you to be in the water.. Now..” she grabbed your finger and gave it a prick. Your finger producing a small drop of blood. “You’re good to go” she let go of your hand, and sent you on your way.

As soon as you got her back home, you bid farewell to your best friend. Letting her know you would see her soon, and you started swimming towards land, hoping nothing but the best.

***

It took you awhile to swim from home to the beach, but you managed it. You crawled up onto the sand and laid on your back, relishing in the way it felt against your skin. You leaned up, and looked down, noticing your legs. Long and tan. You were in love. Everything about you now was essentially human. You could feel that your lungs no longer held the same air capacity as they did when you were your true self. You were feeling tired, not used to the smaller amount of air in your lungs, so you decide to just rest.

You don’t know when you fell asleep, or how long its been, but when you come to, the sun is starting to set. You stand up, and start walking down the beach, feeling the sand between your toes.

After walking for a few minutes, you come to find a marina with all of the different boats lining the boardwalk. The feeling of the cold wood under your feet was a much different sensation than the soft warm sand. As you were walking, you noticed people staring at you, but you couldn’t figure out why. Did you look that much different than they do? That was when you noticed they were wearing things on their body, when all you had was your clam bra. ‘Is this not okay?’ you thought. You couldn’t ask someone, because you gave Cecaelia your voice for your legs.

You felt yourself being watched from somewhere as you made your way down the docks, but you weren’t too sure where or who from. “Hey!” a deep voice sounded from behind you. You turned around and found two guys. Two very tall, very big guys standing there. “You can't be out here walking around like that. It's not….safe.” the same voice said. He was blonde. He looked at his friend, he was bigger, had dark shoulder length hair, and an odd looking arm. “Isn't that right, Buck?” the blonde said. The other man flashed a smile, “That’s right. Let us take you on our boat. Get you covered up before you get into any kind of trouble. You wouldn’t want to get into any trouble would you?” You shake your head and walk towards them, thankful that they were kind enough to help you.

You followed the two men back to their boat, wanting to thank them for being kind, but not being able to because of your situation. “My name is Steve. This is Bucky. You’re lucky we found you before we set out. We were about to take off before we seen you.” The blonde said, he looked at Bucky and gave him a single nod, and Bucky untied their boat from the dock and started up the engine, ready to set off. 

You frowned. You didn’t want to be on the water. This was not part of your plan. You wanted to be on land. You looked at the men, and shook your head, but they didn’t seem to notice, or care, you didn’t know which one. “You see, doll” Bucky spoke up this time. “Steve and I seen you walking that tight little ass down the docks, and we just had to have you. We had to get to you before some other guy seen you and thought the same thing. You see, your ours now. Mind telling us your name now, sweetheart? We were kind enough to tell you ours.” You shook your head. You couldn’t even if you wanted to. ‘How did I get myself into this mess?’ you thought.

The blonde came up behind you and started touching you. You tensed your body. ‘No. No. Nonononono. This can't be happening.’ He snaked one of his hands down to the apex of your thighs, and slid a finger through your very new cunt. “Hmm. She's pretty dry, Buck. I think we might have to work her up a little.” Steve said, as his finger came up to play with your bundle of nerves. The feeling so very new, you had no idea how to react. On instinct, you jerked away from his touch. “Oh, doll. That won't do.” Bucky said, dropping the anchor and walking towards you. You guys were now in the middle of the ocean, no one around for miles.

Bucky came up in front of you, grabbing at your bra. His left hand, made of some kind of metal, grazed your chest, as he ripped your bra, making it fall to the floor of the boat, breaking the shells. Grabbing at your breasts, and squeezing, the cool metal making you shiver, as you tried to break away from him, but you only backed into the other man. This was not how you pictured your time on land at all.

Bucky leaned down, and pressed his lips to yours, and forced his tongue into your mouth, dominating the kiss, exploring your mouth with his tongue. Hands still playing with your breasts, his fingers pinching at your nipples that were now standing at attention. Steve was still behind you, his mouth on your neck, sucking marks onto your skin. Still trying to work you up with his fingers, to no avail. A growl sounded from the man behind you. “Sweetheart, if you don’t help me out here, I’m just gonna have to go in dry.” Your eyes went wide. That did not sound good. At all.

“Grab her legs, Buck. Let's take her inside.” You started to squirm as Bucky grabbed your legs, and Steve grabbed under your arms, picking you up and taking you to the cabin of the boat, throwing you on one of the beds inside. ‘Oh God’ you think. ‘This can't be happening.’

You looked up from your spot in the bed, terrified of what was going to happen to you. Both men were undressing. They started with their shirts, revealing their very built upper bodies. They had more muscles than you’ve ever seen in your entire life. They started taking their pants off next. Steve pulled his down, now standing in only a pair of tight black boxer briefs. You could see a large bulge straining against them. ‘Oh, god. No. Nooooo. This can't be happening’ you thought. Bucky went next, stripping out if his jeans, his cock standing at attention, with him not wearing any underwear. He was huge. Your eyes went wide before you scooted all the way backwards towards the top of the bed. Bringing your knees up to your chest and locking your ankles together hoping for the best before squeezing your eyes shut, hoping this was just a very bad dream, and you were going to wake up soon.

“Open your eyes, doll. “ Bucky crooned. You shook your head. There was no way in hell that you were going to open your eyes and face this reality. You felt a pair of hands grip your ankles, and yank you further down the bed, and separating your legs. “Open. Your. Eyes.” He said again. This time more harshly. “NOW!” you still didn’t open your eyes, you didn’t want to see any of this.

You felt a sharp slap against your cunt, and your eyes shot open at the sharp pain of it. Bucky was glaring at you, his cold metal hand still pressed against you. With tears in your eyes, you looked at the both of them. They were both fully nude now. Steve almost just as big as Bucky. You fought the want to squeeze your eyes closed again, not wanting to be hit again. “Good girl.” Steve said, as he climbed up on the bed.

“Steve here is gonna get you ready for me doll. Don’t think you want this going in dry.” He said, gesturing to his cock that was leaking precum. Steve situated himself between your thighs. His mouth dangerously close to your pussy, you could feel his breath ghosting over it. He hooked one of your legs over his shoulders, giving him better access, and plunged his tongue into your tight cunt.

You wanted to scream out, but you couldn’t. ‘Why, why did I have to choose my senses over my speech?’ Steve was eating you out like he was starving, and hadn’t eaten a proper meal in days. He brought his hand up to play with your clit. At the end of the bed, Bucky was lazily stroking his cock, watching his friend devour you.

You felt an unfamiliar feeling in your gut, as Steve moved his lips to suck at your clit, and moved his fingers to plunge into your cunt. His spit helping them glide in. He pumped his fingers in, setting a fast pace, not even trying to be kind. It hurt, and you didn’t like. He kept sucking and toying with your clit, as your orgasm built. He made a come hither motion with his fingers, and hit your g spot, and he had you writhing on the bed, convulsing as you came for the first time. Ever.

Steve licked you clean before repositioning you. Turning you around, and flipping you over. Maneuvering you onto your hands and knees.

Steve hopped off the bed and stood in front of you, while Bucky climbed onto the bed behind you. You were looking straight at Steve’s cock, standing at attention in front of your face.

“Open”, Steve said, his hand on his cock, ready to guide it into your mouth. You shook your head and kept your lips sealed shut. “Open… your… mouth..” he said, pressing his dick against your lip, smearing his precum across them. When you still didn’t listen, he gripped your jaw hard opening your mouth, and stuck his dick in. “Now, that wasn’t too hard. I better not feel any teeth.” Steve grabbed your hair by the roots and worked your mouth on his dick.

Behind you, Bucky was starting to slide his long, thick cock into your tight pussy. It hurt, he was entirely too large to be filling you up. Once he got the head inside, he slammed home, bottoming out quickly. Tears pooling in your eyes. God, it hurt so much. Bucky had his hands gripping strongly on your hips, as he started thrusting ruthlessly into your cunt.

Steve had started roughly fucking your mouth, his dick hitting your throat with each thrust of his hips. The roughness combined between the two of them was enough for tears to be streaming from your eyes, with no intention of stopping soon.

You felt warmth starting to trickle between your legs. It was a warm, sticky feel. “Looks like we’ve got ourselves a bleeder here, Steve!” Your eyes went wide at the statement. You were hurting and bleeding, and you just wanted this to be over.

“We haven’t had one bleed in a while!” Steve said. ‘A while?! God. How many times have they done this?!’ He pulled himself out of your mouth, allowing you to breath. “Let me in her pussy. I don’t wanna waste myself in her mouth.” Steve said, rounding the bed. Bucky stopped his thrusting, intending to pull out and let his friend in.

“No.” Steve said, “Stay in. Just reposition. We’re both gonna finish tearing up this tiny pussy.” He said with a smirk. ‘Ooooh my god. What are they doing?!’

Bucky briefly pulled out just long enough to lay on his back, and pull you back onto his dick. You could now see all if the blood covering your thighs. The new position didn’t help with the agonizing pain between your thighs, where Bucky had torn you. He brought a finger between your thighs, and brought it up to his lips, tasting your blood on his tongue. You cringed at the sight.

Steve came up behind you, and angled you so that he could slide in next to Bucky inside your already too full, too tortured pussy.

They both started moving, not letting you get used to the sensation of them both inside of you. Steve brought his hand up, and tangled it in your roots, and tugging. While Bucky brought his left hand up to your throat from your hips, and closed it around your neck squeezing, choking you.

They didn’t seem to have much of a rhythm. Both thrusting deep and pulling out at their own brutal pace. You felt another sharp twinge of pain between your legs, and feel another rush of blood drip down your thighs, pooling on Bucky’s lap. At this point, you were fighting for air. The grip on your neck entirely too tight. You tried to peel the fingers from your neck, but he was just too strong, and you were losing too much oxygen at this point, and your vision was going hazy.

With the combination of blood loss, and the loss of oxygen, you slip into unconsciousness, and your body goes limp, falling forward towards Bucky.

Bucky quickly releases your neck and catches your body before you fell completely on top of him. 

Steve is still pulling on your hair, pounding into you, tearing your walls, the more brutal he gets. His dick rubbing against Bucky’s, as they pull out and thrust back in. They’re groaning at the feel of them rubbing against each other, the tips of their cocks sensitive as they touch. You’re still actively bleeding from your cunt, allowing the two to easily slip and slide out.

“Fuck, Buck. Fuck” Steve moaned as he started pounding harder, his cock brushing harder against Bucky’s, stimulating them both even more. Bucky’s hands were gripping your waist, keeping your body held up so that they could still fuck you. “I know, Stevie. We got ourselves a good one this time. She didn’t even scream.” He winked.

Their thrusts became more erratic, as they both neared their end. Still pounding hard until the Bucky came first. His come mixing with the blood inside your cunt, coating your walls, and Steve’s dick. Steve kept going a moment longer, before he was coming too. Snapping his hips one more time, so that he was fully seated inside of you, as he came. The both of them continued to move inside you, until it became too much, and had to pull out.

***

You don’t know how long it had been, but when you woke up, you were covered in blood. It was all over your thighs and your legs, and it was coating the sheets you were laying on. You were in so much pain. You were cursing yourself. Now you wish you would have chosen giving Cecaelia your sense of touch. You wish you couldn’t feel anything. You wished you could just die.

You tried to stand up, you seen full length mirror across the room, and you wanted to assess the damage done. You put your feet on hard floor, and tried standing, but the pain was just too real and too painful to bear, and you fell onto the floor, trying to grab onto something to keep you from going down, all you did is knock the bedside table alongside with you. ‘Fuck’ you thought. ‘Now I'm fucking stuck on the floor.’ 

Steve and Bucky came back into the cabin from the deck, investigating the racket. “Ah. Doll, you’re awake” Bucky said walking over to you. “What in the world are you doing in the floor?” he picked you up threw you back onto the bed. You flinched at the pain it caused between your thighs. You pointed towards the mirror. Hoping they would get the idea.

“I think she might wanna look in the mirror, Buck. See just how good we wrecked her. Is that what you want?” You blinked. That’s not the exact thought running through your head, but you supposed it was close enough, so you nodded.”

Steve walked over and grabbed the mirror off the wall, more than happy to show his handy work.  
At the sight of yourself, you brought your hand up to your mouth. Tears welling in your eyes again. Your hair was a matted mess. There were dark purple blue bruises on your neck and your waist from Bucky’s hands. Your legs and thighs were covered in your dried blood. You looked terrible. Almost as bad as you felt. You started to sob.

“Okay. None of that” Steve said. “we’re almost back to the docks. You gotta get cleaned up and covered up before we get there. We can't have anyone asking questions as to why you’re covered in blood, coming off our boat.”

Bucky walked into the small bathroom and came out with a bucket of water and a rag, washing most of the blood from your legs, and he took a pony tail holder from his wrist and tied your hair up, to hide the rats nest you were currently calling hair. Steve brought a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants over and helped you into them. And they left you sitting there as they went back out to the deck of the boat.

Twenty minutes later, Bucky comes back into the cabin and says that you’re docking. “Listen. We know you can't walk, and we can't just dump you on the boardwalk. And to thank you for a great time we had last night, Steve and I agreed to help you to get where you need to go, and we’ll be on our way.” You slowly nod.

When the boat was docked, and tied down, Bucky lifted you from the boat and looked at you, waiting for you to tell him where you wanted to go. All you really wanted was to get out of this world and back to your own, so you pointed towards the beach, where you had swam up the day before. It might not have been time for you to go back, but god, if you weren't going to wait there impatiently for the time to come.

Bucky and Steve started walking you to the beach, all the while making casual conversation as if they didn’t just brutally torture you the night before. As the sand of the beach came into view, you sighed inaudibly. You’ve never been so happy to see the ocean as you were now. You pointed to the water, as soon as Bucky stepped foot on the sand to let him know where to put you down. He gave you a strange look but did it anyways, and kept his word as they left you alone.

From the look of the position of the sun in the sky, you only had an hour to wait before you could get your tail back, and go back home. 

You never thought you would be so happy to look forward of living under the thumb of your strict parents. But you would give anything to forget the last 24 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
